Raising a friendship
by BloodyAileen
Summary: Tiny LietPol one shot with a slight slight hint of blooming romance


From that point of view the lithuanian looked exausted like he had been working since dawn and only now he could stop for a bit. Almost falling from his chair, his brown hair in a mess and sleeping deeply his king could not help but sigh. He knew that it wasn't work that made Toris so tired, there was only one person on this world that could leave him on that state.

- Lithuania please wake up - he said softly shaking his shoulder - We have work to do.

- N-No... Poland please I've already told you... Why don't you listen to me for once?... - if Lithuania spoke on his sleep, half of the time was because of Feliks and his original ideas.

- Lithuania, it's not Poland it's your king, you have to wake up.

Blue eyes opened suddenly a little startled and Toris got up quickly from his chair bowing to his king.

- I-I'm so sorry sir! I fell asleep when I should be working... It won't happen again I promise! - he hated to slack his duties, if he had a responsability to fullfill he made sure that he would do his best but he was just so tired...

- This isn't like you Toris, what happened? You were dreaming with Poland I've heard you say his name. Did he made you escort him on a shopping spree again?

- Ah... Well... Sort of... - yes he did and he also made the biggest fuss because the shop owners didn't let him bring Pony inside the shops so not only he had to carry thousands of bags but he also had to convince Poland that he couldn't keep with that idea.

- You really can't get along with him can you? - his king asked a bit concerned. How was supposed the alliance to work out if the two countries couldn't even get along?

- To be honest sir... He's not a bad guy and although he's completely tiring sometimes I don't dislike spending time with him. He can always surprise me every single time and in the end I have to admit he's quite a lively person for someone who's so shy inside. It's true that we have a strange relationship but...

- Seems to me Lithuania that you should be saying this to Poland and not me.

- Why sir?

- You said it yourself that you two have a strange relationship, don't you want to change that?

Yes he would like that, after all their rulers were married and both nations deserved that they would get along better. And it was also his own wish, there was something on Poland that he couldn't grasp yet but for someone who was so loud and brash he sure was very shy and insecure when meeting strangers. Still every single time he smiled at him it seemed an honest and happy smile and as much as Poland tired him he could never get really mad at him, after all when Feliks smiled he would always find himself smiling too from the bottom of his heart.

- You're right sir. I'll go see him right now and then I'll come back to work. - since it was past lunch Poland had to be on the rye fields, so he bowed again to his king and dashed to meet him.

A woman figure appeared from the top of the stairs, meeting the lithuanian king that was smiling at her, offering his hand for her to hold, which she complied.

- I believe we're on a good way for them to get along better, don't you think mano meile (my love)? - he asked kissing her hand

She giggled happily nodding affirmatively, she could not be happier.

- Tak (Yes) and Feliks will finally stop with his plans to make Lithuania like him. I've always told him that being himself was more than enough but he always have to exagerate. He really cares for Lithuania deep inside. I hope things will go well.

- I know it will, if you notice Toris always had a way to talk with Poland, sooner or later he always listens to him even if Toris doesn't notice.

A shadow covered the sun from his face and he frowned slightly annoyed, scoffing.

- Like it better be important I was taking my sunbath!

- If you catch too much sun you'll get all red and at night you won't be able to sleep because your face hurts.

He knew that voice, with that soft accent, Feliks opened his eyes to meet Toris standing behind him slightly bended over so he could talk better with him.

- Ah Liet it's you! - he said smiling, if it was Lithuania he didn't minded that his sunbath was interrupted - Like I thought that you were dying from our shopping, didn't you went to sleep?

- I did but my king woke me up - he said sitting next to the polish.

- Totally rude only I can do that! And don't give me that look it was totally an emergency the last time that happened!

- I don't think that helping you choose which tone of pink would suit better your Pony at 3 a.m can be considered an emergency...

- Like Liet I don't know what you consider an emergency at your place but here is a matter of life or death! Anywho you didn't came here to stare at my beautiful person although you could do that~

He blushed slightly, another part of his daily life now was being constantly teased by Poland.

- I-I just came here because... Well... I-I know that we are very different people but... We should try to get along better no?

- What do you mean? Don't we get along? I mean, remember what I told you once? It totally doesn't matter if you hate me, it doesn't change the fact that I like you. I meant that Liet.

- I know... I understood that now. I'm sorry for yelling at you sometimes, I'm not really mad you when that happens. I want us to be friends Poland honestly.

Feliks laughed airly, sitting up next to Lithuania.

- Silly Liet we're already friends I'm glad that's clarified now. I'll try to not be so mean to you sometimes~

- As long as you don't use the polish rule on chess again and throw all pieces over the room I'm happy. In the end who has to search for them and put everything in place it's me.

- Like the polish rule is a tradition it can't be erradicated! But next time we go shopping I promise you'll only have to carry half of the bags.

Lithuania sighed happily, it was a progress.

- Fine it's a deal and I promise to not get so exasperated with you so many times.

Poland leant his head onto Lithuania's shoulder and smiled softly when he felt a head on the top of his and brown locks mixed with his blond hair. He liked Lithuania he really was a dearest friend. Probably he liked him more than he was expecting. But the two nations still had a long time to find that out.

* * *

><p><strong>(People ask me to write a ficlet of LietPol on tumblr and I deliver them almost an entire chapter. What are you going to do about it I can't write short things. Anyway enjoy though it it's nothing special)<strong>


End file.
